


This Phase Is Gunna Fly By

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Liam, Baby Zayn, Daddy Harry, Gen, Genderswap, Lactation Kink, Mommy Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Selfish Louis, They aren't married, baby girl niall, cause they, dont need no piece of paper from city hall, girl louis, harry cums fast, hormonal Louis, too many weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a pregnancy kink and his girl kind of loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first porn I've ever written in narrative pov and it's also the first porn het porn I've ever written <3

What is it about pregnant women that makes them so sexy? Is it the swell of their perfectly round bellies, breasts and if they're lucky asses? Or is it how powerful and in charge they are, not only because of their hormones but because they can create life and that alone makes them superior to men? Whatever it was it, drove Harry absolutely mad.

Now that Harry's soul mate, his (kind of) fiancee, is pregnant, he's taken back to his pubescent days of wanking to his mother's pregnancy magazines in the bathroom. He is constantly horny, hard and ready to go by even the sounds of Louis' morning sickness. There's just something about knowing his baby is inside of her, growing from her, feeding from her and making her swell.

All he can think about is burying his face in huge tits while he fucks her until he cums all over her belly. Harry got lucky Louis' sickness and achy feeling ended when she started her second trimester and replaced the sweating vomiting with need for his cock or tongue and fingers.

This morning he woke up just as Louis was squatting to put her cunt over his mouth. It was so beautiful and soaking wet and he couldn't see her face but when she finally placed her knees beside ears he was able to pull her down by her belly and dig in.

She moaned and whined as she grinded down on his tongue. Harry didn't have to see her to know she was playing with her tits, always so full and sensitive in the mornings.

"Fuck!" she shakes from her orgasm, having to hold onto the headboard when Harry kept sucking at her clit holding her in place with his large hands pushing down on her belly.

Finally though, she's too sensitive and has to yank Harry's hair back so she can scoot back to sit on his chest. He'd stay buried face first in her all day if she'd let him.

"Good morning to you too," He grins, mouth wet with Louis' release and voice still raspy from sleep.

"Mmm, couldn't wait for you to wake up. Fingers got tired."

Harry wraps his hands under her thick thighs to squeeze her ass, pulling her back to his face because honestly he's not done. Louis squeaks and grips the hair at the top of his head pulling harder.

"I need breakfast!" She laughs.

"Me too!" he squeezes her cheeks forward again.

"Get me a bagel and I'll ride you, need you to do something about these too." She shakes one of her tits with her free hand. They look so swollen, her nipples are almost purple.

"You're starting to taste like garlic. Garlic bagels, garlic bread, garlic crisps," Harry comments. He's not complaining though, he doesn't mind it. It's just a little awkward outside of the bedroom (their entire house really) when the smell gives him a raging boner.

"Oh! Bring up the garlic butter sauce from the pizza place! I can suck it off your cock!" Louis bounces on his chest with excitement. During this pregnancy all he craves is garlic and Harry, which won't be a problem until the baby starts feeding from her.

"Later," Harry promises. "Want you to ride me then eat you till you come. You didn't squirt, you owe me." He genuinely feels cheated when she doesn't squirt, but at least it gives him another reason to keep making her come until she does.

"Sorry, my love. Now breakfast! And bring the grape juice up too." She bounces off of him and presses a kiss to her cheek before laying back and palming her breasts. It's innocent, because he knows they're hurting her so he hurries out of bed. The quicker her gets Louis' breakfast the quicker he can relieve her aching tits like the greedy boy he is.

He walks downstairs naked, cock bobbing ridiculously with dribbles of precome dripping to the floor. He makes quick work of toasting a garlic bagel and melting mozzarella cheese over it, not daring to forget the juice. He may or may not have took two stairs at a time on his way back.

Louis makes grabby hands at the food, Harry hands her the plate and tosses the juice to the middle of the bed. He's got one thing on his mind: Sucking Louis' tits until she can't take it anymore. Until she begs and cries for his cock, until she's bucking her hips because she physically can't stay still.

Harry wastes no time taking Louis' nipples into his mouth and sucking until the tangy milk splashes on his tongue and they both moan. He carefully massages her other breast to get the milk flowing and ready for him while his other hand rubs over her belly, smiling around her nipple when he feels his son kick. His cock leaks steadily, mirroring his girls nipples that he can't stop moaning into... He could come from this, no stimulation just tit in his mouth but he won't do that. He won't come until Louis' good and fucked.

"Love this belly," he told her, rubbing his palms in soft circles over her stretch marks. They're fading since she's started using cocoa butter but Harry loves them, another reminder that he'd marked his territory by putting his baby in her. He did that to her, every side effect from the pregnancy was all because of him.

"Haz!" Louis squeaks when he gets carried away sucking too hard and nibbling on her sensitive nipples. He apologises with kisses and kitten licks.

"Want you baby, need your cock," she whimpers. Harry scissors two fingers around her clit, careful not to directly touch it. Louis bucks her hips to get them closer for the friction she greedily wants.

Pulling away from her tits with one last kiss to the middle of her chest he kisses her lips with quick pecks and lays beside her. She quickly swings her leg over his body, putting all her weight on Harry's chest with her hands. She's so wet the tip of his fat cock slides right in, Louis lowers herself easily until he's completely in her. She throws her head back as clenches around him, after years of fucking he still feels so big.

He comes hard from just being inside Louis, Louis' swollen belly covered in droplets of milk and blocking him from seeing his cock disappearing into her cunt. Louis waits for the go ahead sign, knowing Harry is sensitive and needs a minute before she can start moving again even though he is still hard. She grinds down so her clit rubs across his pubic hair.

Finally his large hands squeeze her hips, pulling her up signalling she can get back to work.

"You're so beautiful, so wet for me," Harry touches the bottom of her thighs already soaked from his come and her excitement.

"You made me wet," she refers to the load he just shot in her. 

Louis rides him fast and hard, her hands on Harry's chest for leverage and her eyes squeezed shut tight. He lays back and admires his girl, so greedy and needy for his cock even while she's got his huge baby in her belly. One of the many advantages to her being on top is that she can come without one of them playing with her clit in this position, his curved cock continuously massages her spot.

"Fuck, 'm gunna come,"

"Don't stop." Harry commands slapping her ass as she nods vigorously and comes around him, not stopping until Harry forces her to by holding her hips still and fucking up into her. Her moans are loud like she's close to coming again, which she does, this time squirting making Harry come for the second time from the shock and spasms of her pussy.

Louis rolls to the end of the bed away from the wet patches, perks of having a California King. Definitely makes up for the fact that she has to have a stepping stool on her side of the mattress.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry groans. "You were ridiculously hot before I put my bun in your oven, but this," he lazily gestures to her naked, stretched out body where she's stroking her belly. "is fucking torture."

Louis grins at the compliment, loving that she found a man who loves her for her unconditionally and after a whole two years of waking up next to her everyday (three years of dating her) he's seen it all and he's still attracted to her. She's messy and loud, she brushes her hair maybe once a day and hardly bothers with makeup and Harry still looks at her like she's the only girl in the world, whatever she did to deserve him she doesn't know but she'd do it again and again.

"Hey," Harry pouts and shuffles down so he can cuddle her at an awkward angle when he notices tears streaking her smooth cheeks. "I love you." He kisses her temple making her sob.

"Is the baby making you cry?" He asks mocking concern, Louis has been getting emotional a lot lately and that, just like everything else, is blamed on the baby.

"Yes." Louis sobs into his chest as he rubs her back comfortingly. At first he was scared when she'd start crying because Louis never cried until the baby came and twisted all her hormones. Last week she cried because she forgot to put soap in the washing machine, then again when she remembered it while telling Harry.

"Let's go rinse off, I'll put fresh sheets on so we can lay back down alright love?" Harry helped her sit up, then helped her scoot off the bed. He loves everything about her, even more now that she's pregnant. Hormones included.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding to this and I probably shouldn't but

Her second pregnancy is entirely different from the first. She started showing at three months (two months sooner than the first time) which was cute, until she had to move, which happened to be all time considering she's a stay at home mummy of an thirteen month old. Fatigue hit her hard, though it was uncertain if that was due to the pregnancy or breast feeding their son every couple hours while maintaining the Styles' household.

He'd never, ever say it out loud, but Harry is miserable. He knows it's selfish, but he's just missing Louis' attention. They've only had sex twice since Liam was born and it was rushed, not like it was before. He was beside himself for a while because it was so painfully blatant Louis had faked her orgasm then proceeded to shoot him down when he wanted to eat her out, claiming she was tired.

Of course it doesn't help that Liam is a complete cock block, either. He recently learned how to climb out of his crib. Usually he just runs around the house giggling at who knows what, and always ends up sandwiched between his parents because he's too darn cute to say no to.

One night God must have pitied Harry because Louis actually initiates sex.

Harry was brushing his teeth before bed when he remembered the most hilarious thing his idiot friend Matt said over lunch. With his toothbrush in his cheek he makes his way to the bedroom.

"Babe, guess-" the brush falls with a loud thud.

"Daddy," Louis moans through her smirk.

She's wearing _that_ hot pink lingerie dress with the black bows by her breasts, her stomach stretching the lace so, so beautifully. Her arms are curled around the side of her stomach so she can properly reach her clit, her legs spread wide and bent at the knee so Harry can see _everything_.

"Fuck yes," Harry abandons the forgotten toothbrush, toeing the door closed as he wipes his mouth with his shirt as he pulls it over his head.

Harry crawls up the bed- because he's a good Daddy for his baby- before Louis stops him with her foot to his mouth. Harry's tongue immediately pokes out and sucks her second toe into his hot mouth, eye's flickering between dripping pussy and the sheer material covering her breasts that already have wet spots from the leaking nipples.

Louis uses her other foot to toe at the elastic waist of his joggers. "Off." She demands impatiently.

It's been a while, and they've got a toddler who'd prefer exploring to sleep, there's no time for anymore foreplay. Harry obeys instantly, much too deprived of everything Louis to tease.

Crawling between her legs he slaps his stiff cock repeatedly against the general area of her clit, already feeling the tightening in his abdomen from his orgasm rapidly approaching. He should be embarrassed how quickly he comes with almost no stimulation but, "Louis," he moans, anyone who's ever seen her ought to understand.

"In, in in in!" she rushes, "Come in me," Louis' favorite thing about their sex life is how much Harry loves to eat his own come from her cunt, he gets himself so worked up from it.

His tip finally makes contact with her needy hole when they hear a loud thump. Harry knows what's about to happen, but he bottoms out anyway, grunting into his girls neck.

"Liam's up," Louis attempts to sit up when Harry pulls half way out only to snap his hips forward again.

"He's fine, he's not crying, he's fine," Harry thrusts again more quickly, too panicked to stop. They've only just started, it would be wickedly cruel to stop so soon.

"What if he chokes on something?" She's nervous, any good mother would be, but it's clear she wants Harry to assure their baby will be fine. So he can make her come, but she can't say that without sounding like an awful mummy.

"He's got a dummy in his mouth, he always just looks for the cat, I promise." he pants into her mouth, cutting off her worries by massaging their tongues together.

Then there's tapping at their door, which Harry does a poor job of moaning over so Louis won't hear because of course she heard it. He thrusts harder when she opens her mouth, whatever she was going to say turning into a whine.

"Muma I bubbob?" the little voice asks peeking in the gap between the door and the floor.

"Harry," he doesn't stop, he knows that's what she's going to say but he can't stop. He will literally cry if he has to stop.

"Go get him, we'll finish later." She successfully pushes Harry back enough for her to sit up. "I'll blow you or something, but we can't just leave him."

All he can think about is how easy it would be to just slip back in and fuck her until it hurts, until they're red and raw and Louis is limping instead of waddling. Of course he doesn't, despite remembering the pregnant woman's very interesting rape fantasies, unfortunately for him none of them included a little baby listening at their door.

"Fuck!" his fist pounds at the headboard beside Louis. Hastily he jumps out of bed, pulling a dirty pair of pants up his legs.

"Maybe you should just bring him in here and finish yourself off in the bathroom, the sofas calling your name." Louis tells him.

He ignores her, swinging open the door and instantly feels like shit when he sees Liam, bug eyed in his blue onesie with little brown bears on it and his dummy clipped to it, because he always loses it.

"Da-e." He says around the plastic nipple in his mouth, raising his arms to be picked up.

They head to the kitchen to heat up some breast milk for the little tot. His elbow rests on his dad's shoulder, little fist holding up his head as he stares at Harry. After the mills heated by the warm tap water Liam reminds his daddy what he really climbed out of bed for.

"Bubbob?" he nods his head dramatically. If he nods, daddy will copy him just like he copies daddy.

"Sponge Bob's sleeping, you should be too." Harry tickles the boys belly making him giggle around his pacifier until he's pushing his hands away.

Harry changes the toddlers diaper while he sucks away at his bottle, he's only fifty percent jealous the boys getting full from Louis' milk while he has to watch. Fifty to seventy five perfect. He watches Liam long after he's fallen back asleep. Partly because he's so so darn cute, and mostly because the little stinker always tricks daddy by pretending to be asleep.

By time he'd tiptoed back to his own room his cock had fallen soft, and his balls _ached_ , too full and heavy. Kind of like Louis' breasts, he thought.

He peeked his head through the door, he could see Louis laying down through the light of the muted television. She has trouble sleeping in the dark by herself.

"The couch told me to piss off," Louis startled though Harry's voice is barely above a whisper. "Doesn't sleep with married men." He grinned at his own joke.

"You aren't married, must of turned it off with the spit up on your chest."

"Turns you on though right?"

"You're an idiot." Louis shakes her head, smiling soft. Harry takes that as a sign he's forgiven and gets in his side of their bed, palming the baby bump the second it's in reach. Light flutter like kicks greet back.

"You've woken him,"

"Her." Harry corrects. They bet on genders a few hours after the first sonogram and agreed to wait until the baby's born to find out who won, knowing from experience ultrasounds can be wrong considering Liam was supposed to be a Lenora.

They stare into each other's eyes for a while, enjoying the quiet calm. Harry's just about to lean in for a sweet kiss when Louis ruins it, clearly not on the same page as him.

"How do you feel about getting a vasectomy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter sucks balls I'm so sorry

Pregnancy number three was the easiest of all Louis' pregnancies, and very much like the first (and very much _not_  like the second), this baby was a planned baby rather than a surprise baby. Maybe it was easy because Louis had been pregnant three times in just three years, or maybe it was simply knowing this would be the last time her body reproduces another entire human being. Regardless, she, and of course Harry too, cherished the moments until yet another Styles' was ready to be welcomed to their family- and! This time it's a _girl_!

Not that genders specifically mattered, especially since Liam and Zayn prefer Barbie dolls to almost any other toy with an exception for trains. Liam loves trains, and Zayn loves anything his big brother loves. But still, they're beyond excited to complete their family with a little baby girl.

/////

It almost never failed that every time Louis got comfortable, she had to pee. It never ever failed that she did indeed pee herself every time Harry felt the need to give their daughter "raspberry kisses" whenever he talked to her through Mummy's tummy.

"You're banned from raspberry kisses until she's born, then you can deliver them directly without me suffering the consequences, it's always the bloody middle man innit!" She muttered the last part mostly to herself as she sifted through her underwear drawer for a comfortable pair (granny panties, Harry called them in his head), leaving Harry to do the work of changing their soiled sheets.

"You say that every time, just like Liam's going to start weaning off of your milk or Zayn going in time out when he says a bad word." His face is way too fond for their current situation. His kids are absolute brats- like their mother, it's kind of impossible for him not to be overly fond of their creations.

Louis scoffs. "What's that got to do with anything? They aren't making me piss me self left and right!"

Harry shrugs. Just because he implied his pregnant girlfriend plans things she never sticks to does not mean he'll dare to tell her the words directly. She's already threatened to snip Harry herself to save him the dreaded upcoming doctors visit last week when he tried to join her in her nightly bubble bath. He'd rather not test her bluff when his genitalia is at stake.

Once the sheets are changed and the dirty ones are shoved in the hamper (there was one little wet spot, he was quite content on soaking it up with a flannel honestly), Harry discreetly changes the subject.

"Did you look at any of the houses I emailed you earlier?" They currently live in a three bedroom house, not everything about this pregnancy was exactly mapped out.

She climbs the stepping stool beside the bed and sits on his tummy, knees bracketing his waist. It felt like since they've had sex in this exact position. On a brave night Louis finally decided to ride him backwards, discovering not only how much faster the position brought her to orgasm but she could also watch herself- or watch Harry watching her- on their closest mirror. She didn't see a reason for any other position after that.

"Mhm, yeah. I liked the tanned brick one on Wysteria. Five rooms, though but the extra could be an office or a play room, I don't want a guest room though."

Louis had told Harry her feelings on guest rooms when they first started living together. Though she couldn't quite find the words for it, Harry understood exactly. It felt impersonal to have a room nobody used every day, keeping it clean for an odd chance someone who didn't live within walking distance of them would put it to use. Their house wasn't a bed and breakfast, anyone who refused the sofa could go sleep at their own house.

"Gunna miss this house though. So many memories."

Harry hummed in agreement. "Remember when you stole Wednesday from that weird hoarder guy who used to live next door?"

"You leave your cat out in the rain you deserve to have it stolen." He rationalized.

"You proposed to me in the living room,"

"You said no, with like, no compassion, whatsoever. You even asked me to get you a Pepsi in the same sentence." And she'll keep saying no until he gets it right. Thrusting a ring in her face and proceeding to fish mouth for the longest thirty seconds in the history of Louis' life is not the way she'll be proposed to.

"Do we really have to move? I mean, yeah, the boys will have to share a room when little princess is born and they'll probably drive us crazy because they'll play instead of sleep but this is where they learned to walk and talk and-" Louis huffs, frustrated with her never ending hormones always making her cry.

Harry laughs in typical Harry fondness fashion, rubbing his hands soothingly up her thighs and hips.

"You're the one who wanted to move." He reminds his emotional girlfriend, who nods furiously.

"It's gunna get so crowded here, it's already crowded!" her shoulders shrug in distress. "Can you imagine when they're older? Three teenagers fighting over one bathroom?"

"There's a perfectly fine bathroom in the basement, just needs a shower curtain." He shouldn't be surprised when Louis only gets more annoyed, so he really isn't.

It's just. Louis  _wants_  to move, but she wants it to be Harry's decision. In case she ends up regretting it so she can blame him, not herself and he isn't going along with the dialogue she had written in her head.

"Calm down." He uses his deep voice, like any part of Louis besides her pussy will be effected. "We'll stay here. The boys will share rooms, and when Liam's four, if we feel like we need more room we'll move. He starts school when he's five, we both agreed we don't want to switch their schools once they start, so I think that's a pretty okay time frame."

"Won't it just be harder for the kids? To leave their-"

"We're the parents, we know what's best for them and they'll learn to live with that. They've no choice."

Things like that are what make them a kind of freaking awesome parenting team, Louis thinks. When one of them starts being a push over, the other puts their foot down. It's a constant switch on who's good cop and who's bad cop, but they both trust each other enough understand the others reason for bad cop.

"If it's this house you're worried about, then we'll rent it out, we don't have to sell it. And when the kids are all grown up and too cool for mom and dad, we'll move back here."

Louis starts to speak, but Harry cuts her off. He already has a general idea of what she's going to say anyway, soul mates and what not. "But if you grow attached to the new house, one of our babies can move in here and start their family, make their own memories."

It's not Louis' plan or even remotely similar to her plan, it's a better plan. Who ever said Harry Styles wasn't a genius? (She did but that's irrelevant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of really sucked so ill do the last chapter where the baby (((omg guess who the baby's gunna be)) ((it's a mystery!!!))) Is born and make then fuck since smut is pretty much all.im decent at :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should have stopped at chapter one

Louis clutched both baby monitors to her chest and bit her wobbly lip nervously. Through the smaller one music from the credits of the movie could be heard where Liam and Zayn and fallen asleep in her bed, the bigger one showing their perfect little princess sleeping soundly on her back in her crib (there's also a sensor pad under Niall that makes Louis' monitor beep continuously if she stops breathing). It was passed 3 am, there was still well over three hours until the kids, at least little Niall, woke up. Still, as she sat on the washer tucked away in the basements laundry room with her legs spread and Harry between them, she couldn't shake the feeling of... selfishness?

"You like that baby?" Harry asked between teasing licks to her clit.

She whimpered in response-- not out of pleasure though. It felt good, of course a soft tongue to the clit felt good, but it'd surely feel a lot better if she wasn't worried about her babies.

Harry pulled back to look at her while pressing kisses to her thighs, deciding she was wet enough and would probably make him stop after her orgasm anyway (it wouldn't be the first time).

"What if there's a fire?" Louis panicked. "Harry we can't," she cut herself off with a gasp when Harry pushed himself all the way inside her in one quick movement. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other gently rubbing over her belly. She'd gained quite a bit of weight when she was pregnant with princess and her belly was still very much round. Harry thought it was delicious.

"Love this belly," he told her, snapping his hips with more urgency. "Want more babies in there."

She sniffles, reminding him: "You're snipped," and he stops to look at her incredulously.

"Are you trying to kill my erection?" not because of the sad, sad truth of him no longer being able to feed into his fetish of impregnating hot girls (Louis (least he's got his memory)), but because Harry can't even so much as look at scissors without feeling like he might faint.

"I don't even have one! Hurry up incase they wake up." It wasn't exactly dirty talk, at all really, but a cunt feels much better than his own hand so he obliged without further complaint. He may or may not have came in her, instead of the bucket Louis put next to his feet specifically so he could come there, and he also may or may not have pulled out and stroked himself so the last of his come dripped over her labia. (He did.) (Louis complained and made him clean it off in the basement bathroom.)

/////

For their anniversary, Harry asked Louis' sister Fliss to watch the boys over night. He regretted lessening her burden by dropping Niall at his mom's the second she demanded keys to The Jag when he picked them up the next day. He opted to give her even more money than he already had but thought better of if when she glared the classic Tomlinson Glare. At least she'd really watch them, though and not feed them sugar on top of sugar like Lottie usually does.

////

They barely even kissed when Louis started pulling her pants down. Normally, he wouldn't stop her, but tonight they could take their time, there was no rush.

Harry covered Louis' tiny hands with his massive ones, stopping her from successfully pulling them any further.

"Slow down, baby. Let me take care of you, yeah?" he bit his to suppress his ridiculously fond smile when Louis nodded nervously. It was like she was a virgin- Harry was already close to coming.

They've kissed everyday, at least twice a day, for seven years. One would think Harry had tired of feeling Louis' tongue poke his lip with such uncertainty... one couldn't be more wrong. Their tongues rubbed against each other for, in Harry's opinion: not long enough, before Harry palmed Louis' butt (jeggings are a blessing and a curse when they're covering her arse) slowly leading her backwards towards the bed, lifting her by her cheeks to toss her far enough up the bed. She rolled her eyes at him when he crawled to her, positioning himself (now shirtless) between her legs and continued kissing her, softly grinding his clothed cock against her (again- in Harry's opinion: too clothed) cunt.

"You owe me," Harry told her as his lips sponged wet kisses down her jaw, to her neck.

"Mmm, three Styles' babies, I let you do anal with hardly any complaining, I didn't break it off when you went through that foot fetish phase. Tell me Haz, what is it I owe you?"

He looked proper offended. "I didn't even get the tip in before you kicked me! In me money maker!"

Louis rolled her eyes, he's _so_  conceited.  _Money maker_ , Harry's a telemarketer- his clients don't even _see_  him.

"What do I  _owe_  you, Harry?"

His goofy face came back, the one where he thinks he looks sexy with his entire bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he tries and fails to wiggle only one eyebrow. It's only like, sixty percent sexy.

"Three kids, nine months a kid, I'm thinking twenty seven orgasms,"

Louis barked out a laugh, making Harry smile. "You're absolutely mad! Can you even get it up after oh I don't know, round two?"

He squeezed her thigh, still meaty from the pregnancies. She'll probably never get back to her normal size... Harry dreams.

"Are you challenging me? I meant from you, though. Still a bit cross from the first time you faked it."

"What makes you think I haven't been faking it all along, _daddy_?" her eyebrows rose challengingly.

"That's it!" Harry mocked anger, tugging her pants to her knees in one pull, scooting back to take them off the rest of the way before flinging them behind him. He rubbed her through her underwear, grinning when they slid easily from her excitement.

"Here I was, after all these years believin' you were unimpressed,"

"What makes you think I'm impressed with _you_?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and slipped two fingers into the side of her dampened panties, sliding them back and forth from her hole to her clitoris with a too light pressure to actually stimulate.

"If this isn't for me who's it for?"

Harry barked out a laugh when Louis moaned out "Bradley Cooper," with her eyes closed. He made a mental note to make her say his name until she can't say anything else.

He pulled her t-shirt up and tucked it into her armpits, knowing Louis would be reluctant to take it off completely- which was the most ridiculous thing to Harry, but he respected her insecurities. He traced his tongue lightly over the tops of her breasts, the rest sadly covered by her bra.

For whatever reason, something to do with the devil Harry is sure, Louis isn't producing as much milk as she should be. Any milk she can produce has to go straight to Niall because they refuse to feed their children that powdered garbage.

Louis tensed, pulling Harry's hair when he kissed over her tummy, still bigger than she'd like it to be months after evicting the baby. He raspberry kissed her belly button, quite loudly, to lighten her mood. He took his time eating her out, kissing around the creases of her thick thighs, the bits of her _lovely_  arse cheeks that weren't pressed against the bed. He sucked kisses into her labia, high off not only her sweet smell but the sounds she made and the way her hips bucked involuntarily.

He couldn't really help but smile when he pulled back and seen her wetness literally dripping down the crack of her ass. His view was cut short though, by Louis impatiently tugging his hair and pushing his face back into her cunt. There was no more teasing then. He licked one stripe from her hole up to her clit and sucked... hard. He flicked it with his tongue a few times before he lightly scraping it with his teeth and it was over. Louis ground against his face, arching her back with a strangled cry as she came.

Harry looked absolutely ridiculous, Louis had to stifle a laugh when he sat back on his knees. His cheeks were sticky and his hair, oh god his hair. It was frizzy where Louis' grip was, and it's usually curly on the sides, like Liam's. Niall's hair is a bit wavy, but Zayn's is pin straight, like Louis'.

Harry knew _that_  look. Louis had her orgasm and now she was thinking about other things, not really (probably at all) caring about Harry's indefinite blue balls. Not today.

"Ride me," he demanded, slapping her thigh twice before plopping down next to her.

Miraculously, she didn't argue- though she did pout.

Louis crawled forward until she was in the perfect spot to swing her leg over Harry's hip. She leaned forward with her hands on his thighs, Harry raising his knees a bit to help her push herself up into a squatting position. The head of his already leaking cock slid between her slick ass cheeks. Harry felt he deserved an award for not taking control of Louis' hips and fucking into her ass right then and there- it took a lot of self control. Honestly.

When they were lined up correctly, Louis sank down onto his cock with a sigh taking him all the way in. She ground her hips to get used to the stretch, her breathe hitching when Harry's prickly pubic hair scratched against her sensitive clit.

"You look so fucking good," Harry's voice sounded as wrecked as he already felt. He was watching Louis move her hips from side to side through the mirror on their closest door, though the view of her ass sitting right on his cock was just as good. He felt overwhelmed.

"Fuck!" he cried out, toes flexing, back arching slightly as he came. Louis continued the sinister roll of her hips until Harry was hissing and pulling her off of his cock.

"I want round two, but I'm gunna need a minute." Harry told her breathlessly, panting as if he'd just finished a marathon.

Louis nodded. "I'm gunna call Fliss."

So needless to say, there was no round two. Just two little boys snoring softly between them while their daughter slept soundly in her cradle within reaching distance of Louis. Harry was too fond to really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry it sucks xoxox


End file.
